Virtual Reality check
by Animediva943
Summary: Timmy and his friends head to a game center to try out a new virtual reality video game. Little do they know, the game was a trap set by Remy Buxiplenty. Can Timmy Save himself and his friends from this virtual Nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm back for realz this time and with a brand new story.

Fairly Odd Parents © Nickelodeon

Most of my chapters will be pretty short and this story is going to be short , too. Not a oneshot but shorter than some of my other stories.

Summary: Timmy and his friends go to a new game center to try out a new virtual reality video game. What they don't realize is that the game center was a trap set by Remy; who is hell bent on getting his revenge on Timmy once and for all. Can Timmy save himself and his friends from this virtual nightmare?

Virtual Reality Check

Chapter 1: Let's play!

The school bell rang and all the kids burst out of the building like soda pop bursting out of a bottle. They had every reason to tough. Not only was it Friday and the weekend was starting but there was also the matter of a new game center that all the kids were talking about. It was the talk of the town this game center and now all the kids were heading to it. Rumor had it that there was a new virtual reality video game in there that took you straight into the experience. Everyone was excited about the news but no one was more hyped than ten year old Timmy Turner and his friends Chester and A.J.

Having fairy godparents, Timmy had no need for any sort of transportation when he could just have them poof him to the game center. And that's exactly what he did. In a matter of seconds, he was transported to the game center.

"Man, I've been waiting to come here all week!" Timmy said with glee in his eyes.

"You and hundreds of other kids, sport." Wanda replied. She knew how excited Timmy was about that place and before getting there, she was happy for him but something about the game center she couldn't help but feel was just a little bit off putting. Sure, it looked harmless enough but Wanda's intuition was telling her that she should be concerned. Then again, why ruin Timmy's fun? Or Cosmo's for that matter?

"Let's go!" Timmy commanded as he headed inside the building while his godparents floated beside him. Inside looked just as welcoming as the outside but Wanda still couldn't shake the feeling that something just didn't feel right. Rather than directly tell the boy, she tried to distract him with her typical Concerns.

"Uh, sweetie, shouldn't you be doing your homework first? You've been getting a lot of F's lately."

"You get so many F's you might as well open an F factory!" Cosmo added as he was playing a slot machine-like video game. Whether or not he was aware that he was still in his fairy form when he did so was anyone's guess.

"That's only because Crocker hates my guts! Besides, I'll do what I always do when it comes to homework." Timmy replied back.

"Put it off until the last minute?" Cosmo guessed.

"That's right!" Timmy confirmed. With those they laughed about Timmy's clear disregard for education. Wanda simply rolled her eyes at her husband and godson. 'Those two will never learn.' She thought to herself.

"Timmy, hey Timmy!" a voice called. Cosmo and Wanda almost immediately transformed into a handheld game console and a stylus pen. Running towards Timmy were his pals from school Chester and A.J. And boy did they have some news for our pink hatted hero.

"Dude, that new virtual reality simulator just opened up and it's ready to try out, let's go!" Chester announced. With those words all three boys took off to the new simulator expecting an experience of a lifetime. Unbeknownst to them, they were in for something more sinister than met the eye. At least, that's how Wanda was starting to see things.

"Cosmo, I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

"I'll say," Cosmo replied. "Timmy keeps poking you around my guts!" Perhaps of all the things for them to transform into, a handheld device and a stylus might not have been the best thing to be—at least in Cosmo's case given how sensitive he was.

"Not that, honey." Wanda corrected. "I have a bad feeling about that simulator Timmy's heading to."

"You mean like how Timmy is simulating your point all around my—Yeouch! Belly?"

"*Sigh* never mind."

* * *

Finally the gang reached the virtual reality simulation game. As they expected it looked really cool and like something that Timmy and the others would enjoy. Inside were sets of helmets and suits that were required to wear for not only enhancing the experience but also for safety reasons. Of course this attraction didn't come for free. They saw the price required and realized they couldn't exactly afford to be in there, at least not for very long.

" 5 BUCKS FOR 15 MINUTES!" They all exclaimed. That was quite a hefty price especially for Chester who barely had money at all.

"Man, that's dumb!" Timmy shouted angrily.

"I can't even afford five minutes!" Chester complained. Then they both turned to A.J who was conspicuously whistling and looking the other way, almost as if he was hiding something. The glares he got from his friends didn't bother him at first, then they continued to glare at A.J.

"What? It's not like my parents gave me huge boost in my allowance for getting my 20th A in a row." A.J unintentionally confessed. Chester Jumped on his back and begged, and borderline demanded that he loan them some.

"Fork it over, genius boy!"

"Let go, Chester!" A.J ordered.

"Hold on guys," Timmy called. "It says 'five bucks for 15 minutes starting on Monday, that means it's free right now."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's play!" Chester shouted. The trio put on the helmets and suits and were almost immediately transported into the new virtual world. Wanda, of course still had a gut feeling that they should turn back.

'I still have a bad feeling about this.' Wanda thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Virtual reality check everyone. The game begins with the gang going through it as usual when they all get separated and Cosmo and Wanda are unable to use magic to help Timmy. They all soon learn that the game was a trap and who it was set by.

Fairly odd Parents is ©Nickelodeon

Chapter 2: Press start

After being transported into the game, Timmy, Chester, A.J, Cosmo and Wanda were all given different clothes to represent certain roles that they would be playing in this world. Timmy had been dressed as some sort of warrior elf given a green tunic, a pointy green hat a sword and a shield. Chester was given a club and the skin of a furry animal to wear as a toga. A.J was dressed as a wizard with a purple robe covered in yellow stars. Cosmo and Wanda however were given very little change in their appearance their clothes looked similar to what they usually wore but were slightly frillier.

While in their first destination, the town, The gang observed their new get up and at least two of the three liked what they saw.

"Cool! I'm an elf swordsman!" Timmy shouted.

"I'm a magician!" A.J said. Chester on the other hand was not too happy about his role in the game or the clothes that he was given. He was so embarrassed that he hid behind the nearest virtual rock that he could find.

"*Sigh* Get out here Chester. You look fine." A.J Called. Chester poked his head out of the rock.

"Easy for _you _to say, you're not wearing your mom's bathrobe!" Chester snapped.

"Chester, you can't stay back there forever." Timmy pointed out as he tried to pry his best friend away from the rocks. "Besides, we have a game to start!"

* * *

After a few minutes of trying, Timmy and A.J finally managed to get Chester away from the rock and A.J dragged the blond boy through the opening town. Being the only somewhat expert when it came to video games, Timmy knew that the first order of business would be to ask the townspeople where to go and what was going on. Timmy led his friends and fairies to a nearby inn to get some basic information. Thankfully the town was pretty small so even a complete moron like Cosmo couldn't get lost.

"Alright guys, let's split up and find what's going on in this game." Timmy commanded. "Let's meet up here in 15 minutes okay guys? Uh, guys?" Before he could get an okay, he saw that Chester and A.J were way ahead of him; literally. They already taken off and started without Timmy's guidance. Although annoyed that they pretty much bailed on him, Timmy had to trust that his friends would be alright without him. After all, they did make it to the last level of one of his video games by themselves.**(1) **So he wandered around the town to get some information.

"Timmy, I think we should take things slow around here for now." Wanda Suggested.

"Relax, Wanda, we're just going around the town for some information. Everyone knows that's the first thing you do." Timmy said reassuring her that he would be careful. But one thing did bug him about how Wanda was acting lately. Sure, he'd expect this from her when he made a wish that could go wrong eventually but this was different. Timmy had gone the entire day without making a single wish and yet when they got to the game center, Wanda was behaving like he made a bad wish. But he thought maybe it was just Wanda being Wanda and went on asking a nearby merchant about where to go.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where we're supposed to be heading now?"

"Sorry, little bucktooth elf buddy, but I'm afraid I don't know. You'll have to ask the village elder about that." The merchant said. "But in the meantime, would you like to buy something?"

Timmy looked behind the merchant and saw quite a few handy items he wanted to answer yes, at least, until he looked at the prices for some of the items and saw what kind of currency they took: Pieces of gold. Whatever money he did have wouldn't be accepted in the game. 'Dang!' he thought. 'Looks like I'll have to get some money from somewhere.'

"Umm…Maybe later." Timmy said sheepishly as he walked away. Then he turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"I guess we have to find this village elder if we're going to get anywhere. That's not going to be a problem since I have you guys. I wish we were at the village elder's place!"

One wave of their wands should have just poofed them to their next destination but for some reason, Timmy's wish couldn't be granted. This greatly annoyed their godchild. Wanda looked in the rulebook and saw the section stating that they couldn't help Timmy win a competition. It listed countless other contests but last time they all checked, a role playing virtual reality game was not a contest. Timmy's wish should have been granted!

"Something isn't right, sport, your wish should have been granted." Wanda stated. "Try the wish again."

"I wish we were at the village elder's place!" Timmy half-shouted. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands again and the wish still didn't work. Something was rotten indeed.

"Its okay guys, maybe your magic doesn't work in video games." Timmy shrugged.

"But is has before!" Cosmo protested. "Now _I'm _starting to get that bad feeling that Wanda was getting, Timmy."

"Looks, like I'll have to find the village elder without magic, come on guys." Timmy called as he ran to another part of town with his fairies reluctantly floating by him. It really was unusual for their magic to suddenly not work in this video game when it worked in others. Could there be a magic barrier placed on it or something?

* * *

**~The Forest area~**

"Dude, I think we should have stayed in the town with Timmy." Chester lectured.

"So he can boss us around? No way!" A.J said. "Besides, we'll be just fine without him; after all I have a map."

"Wait, where did you get that map?" Chester asked suspiciously as he leered at the other boy.

"I got it from this weird cloaked boy who looked like he was about our age." A.J answered. Chester might not have been as book smart as the other boy but something in his gut was telling him that maybe that cloaked boy wasn't someone to be trusted.

"I hope we're going the right way, genius." Chester spat. "Because if you get us lost, you'll be sorry!"

As Timmy's friends wandered the forest, another boy and what appeared to be a fairy were watching their every move. The shifting sunlight revealed the boy to be one of Timmy's arch Nemeses, Remy Buxiplenty and his fairy godparent Wandisimo.

"The rats have taken the cheese." Remy said ominously. "and the trap has been set, soon Timmy Turner and his godparents will be no more and my revenge will be complete." His maniacal laugh echoed throughout the simulation.

And that's chapter 2 everyone. From this point I'll update about twice a week. See you soon.


End file.
